Walking Dead Vignettes
by vegetasbubble
Summary: A series of Walking Dead shorts. Mainly Bethly. Rated M overall. Remember to send in your own prompts and suggestions!
1. Chapter 1

**Walking Dead Vignettes**

**Author: **vegetasbubble

**Summary: **A short series of stories about the The Walking Dead. Mostly Bethly.

**Notes:** The stories will not link to each other. The reason I have created this separate story is because these little stories don't link with my other Walking Dead stories. If you have prompts for stories you would like to see written, place them in a review or PM. Thanks again everyone.

ONE

She noticed it more than anyone else and wanted to badly to do something about it. Beth sighed heavily, shifting baby Judith in her arms before placing the baby in the make-shift playpen that she and Carol had created. He was standing with Rick and her father, chatting about the fence and the amount of walkers that were becoming a problem.

"Hey Bethie," said her father as she joined them and they stopped their conversation. Beth rolled her eyes - they never wanted her to know anything. Still, Beth had thought that maybe turning eighteen would change that but obviously not.

"Hi. Um... Daryl, could I borrow you for a minute please?" Rick and Hershel looked to the hardened hunter beside them who happened to look just as confused as the others. "It'll only take a sec', I promise."

Beth smiled to the others and bounced off, a sign for Daryl to follow her. He followed her, of course and was surprised to find her standing in her cell with a pair of scissors.

"You need a haircut," she said, mentioning to him with the scissors. Surprised at her words, he simply stood, eyebrow raised.

"You're kidding, right?" he asked her, crossing his arms and leaning against the door of the cell. Sure his hair was getting long, what with being on the road and protecting everyone. Daryl had never really cared about his appearance and didn't think anyone noticed - but he was wrong. She noticed.

"Just sit down. Like I said, it'll only take a sec'," she replied, smiling and pointing to the chair in the middle of the cell.

"Beth, there's no need. It'll just grow back and its a waste 'a time," he responded, not moving. She looked towards him and smiled gently.

"I know but...well, I want to be useful," she whispered. Daryl sighed and opened his arms.

"Whatever." Beth smiled as he placed his ever present crossbow down against the wall and sat in the chair.

"I don't have a sheet to catch the hair, sorry."

" 's fine."

"I'm only taking off a little, just the dead ends mainly," she replied as he settled into the seat. "Ready?" He nodded then stayed still as he felt her near him and felt the scissors near his neck. "Okay, here we go."

A few minutes later, Daryl could feel the itchiness of cut hair on his shoulders and he resisted the urge to push it off. Beth had already told him twice to stop fidgeting. "Almost done?"

"Yes, if you stay still," she said and Daryl could hear the smile in her voice. A few more cuts and soon Beth was finished. "Done," she said happily and took a moment to brush all the hair off his shoulders. She had only taken off about an inch of hair but was happy with the result. Unlike before there were no stay hairs, no dead ends or split hairs. She ran her hand through his hair, making sure there were no more loose hairs before allowing him to stand."There's a mirror there if you want to look."

Daryl checked his reflection and noticed no change. "Its no different."

Beth smiled. "Yes it is," she replied. Daryl didn't miss the slight light in her eyes or the smile on her lips as he left the cell, his hand running through his hair. It did feel better.

**END**

**Remember to send those prompts in. Though make sure they relate to Beth or Daryl of the pair of them together. **


	2. Chapter 2

TWO

"Can you teach me?" pipes up a voice from behind him. Daryl jumps about a foot before turning and spotting little blonde Beth Green. Though little was no longer apparent. Beth had turned nineteen the previous week and had filled out a lot more in the last two years. The victory over the Governor and his little group had made them all a lot happier and even with the walkers still out there, life seemed somewhat normal.

Noticing a nineteen year old Beth Greene was not normal. "Teach you what?" Daryl faltered, trying to get back his composure after being somewhat frightened by the young girl. Though he would never say it.

"Teach me how to shoot your bow?" She mentioned to his Horton with her head and he followed her gaze. It was his only belonging, besides Merle's bike, that reminded him of a life before the world went to hell.

"Why?" She simply shrugged her shoulders and came to stand beside him by the railing. They were currently in the watch tower, where all the ground before them could be seen and the walkers could be taken out at a distance.

"Because I'm bored with the crowbar. And it looks fun."

"Fun? Beth its about life and death."

"Yes well, from up here it looks like fun. So will you show me or not?" Daryl was surprised at the girls words. She hadn't really spoken up much over the course of two years and he only supposed it was normal with teenage girls. In his thirty five years of life, Daryl had only ever dealt with teenagers once - when he was one himself.

"Fine." Daryl handed his crossbow to her and showed her the correct way to hold it. "Okay, look straight down the sights, line up your shot and fire." Beth took what he said and aimed at a walker a ways away. She missed. And then swore. Daryl rose his eyebrow. "Nice shot."

"Shut up." Daryl chuckled and stepped closer to her and helped her rearrange herself. "Line up the shot," he whispered, lifting a hand and placing it on her shoulder. He squeezed her shoulder gently and she lined up the shot with a the same walker. "Okay, straight down the sights. Can you see him there?" Beth nodded and Daryl placed his face close to the side of her face. "Okay Beth...now shoot!" Beth released the arrow.

And it hit the walker straight in the head.

The walker fell and Beth squealed, turned and hugged Daryl. "Thank you! Thank you so much!" Daryl hugged her slightly, allowing her to hug him for her achievement. "Oh my God, Daryl! That was amazing."

"No kickback or anything?" he asked as she removed herself from his arms. Shaking her head, Beth couldn't wipe the smile from her face.

"Can I shoot some more?" she asked, eyeing the Horton that had been taken from her arms. Daryl smiled and handed her back the crossbow. The smile re-appeared on her lips as she took the crossbow and took aim again.

END


	3. Chapter 3

**THREE**

**Warning: Strong language and slight Carol bashing.**

"I don't give a fuck what you say, Maggie!" Daryl shouted at the brunette who stood before him, arms crossed over her chest and eyes glaring at him, "If now ain't a good time, tell me when it fucking is."

"She's nineteen, Daryl!" Maggie shot back, unsure exactly on how she felt except worrisome and protective, "She's got her whole life ahead of her."

"Its the God damn zombie apocalypse and you say she's got her life ahead of her. If it weren't for me protectin' her she may have died Maggie. I trained her, got her ready for all that shit with the Governor. She's capable now."

"But you want to be with her."

"We've been together for almost a year. Soon as we were separated and I'll tell ya, that girl's shown me more love than anyone else in my entire stinkin' life."

"So what about Carol then?" Maggie shouted, arms now by her side as she stared down the hot headed man in front of her, "She's here, trying to be with you."

"I told you long time ago, same I did with Beth, I don't like Carol that way. Woman's got to much baggage and she killed two people. I don't even know why we're lettin' her stay here. She comes near Beth and I'll kill her myself."

Maggie sighed heavily and rubbed the bridge of her nose with her fingers. "She's my little sister Daryl. She was sweet and innocent before all this and I never wanted this life for her. Loosin' Judith-"

"We don't know if we lost her."

"Look, I don't know what happened between you and Beth for those months, but I know she's different. She's no longer the little girl she was back home."

"No, she ain't."

"You're lookin' for my blessin' aren't ya?" Darly nodded and Maggie sighed heavily again, hand resting on her slightly pregnant belly. She wished Glenn were here to help her, but he was six feet under along with Tyreese, Sasha and her father. "You're not who I envisioned Beth datin and bein' with."

"Well its not like I'm askin' her to the prom or on a date Maggie. I want to be with her. I want to be hers. You know I'll protect her." Maggie nodded and bit her bottom lip, knowing Beth would be back from washing laundry soon. She needed to make a decision.

"Anything happens to her and its your head."

"Fair enough." Maggie made to turn before looking over her shoulder once more.

"She's still young Daryl. If she finds someone else or wants to move on, you let her, understand. I don't want her cryin' over you when you keel over from old age."

"Piss off Maggie," Daryl said as she left the home he and Beth shared. A small smile graced his lips as he heard Beth humming to herself.

She was finally his.

END


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I just want to take a minute and thank the writers, producers and directors of the latest Walking Dead episode, "Still" where our very own Beth and Daryl had a whole entire episode to themselves. So great. Not to mention we got Norman and Emily on Talking Dead. Huzzah, I say, from all Bethyl fans that have been waiting very patiently since that very first hug back in Episode one. **

**FOUR**

Beth climbed into the back of the trunk quickly, quick enough that the herd of walkers didn't see them, as Daryl squeezed into the small space beside her and latched the trunk closed.

Their quick breaths were the only sounds for a few moments before the shuffling of feet and the banging of bodies against the car could be heard. Beth closed her eyes, concentrating on positive thinking: Walkers can't open trunks. Another loud bump against the side of the car made her jump slightly and if not for Daryl stern look towards her, Beth may have sighed heavily in relief.

They settled in against the car, waiting for the herd to bypass them and when the faint sound of a car engine could be heard, Beth's face showed excitement. Daryl grabbed her arm as she went to grasp the tie that held the trunk down.

"Stay put," he mouthed to her, another little thing the two had managed to learn together. Beth wanted to ask why, to jump out of the trunk and hope the people in the car she could hear were their people. Their family.

The shuffling of feet seemed to return and Beth grasped Daryl's hand. In a very un-Daryl like move, he linked their fingers together and tugged her closer. She eyed him in the darkness and wondered what he was doing but before she could even ask, the sound of gunfire and screams and Walkers eating people rang through the trunk.

Daryl clutched her hand tightly, his other hand firmly holding against the trigger of his crossbow, knowing that at any moment, anyone could open the trunk and find them and he wanted to be prepared. Beth couldn't take the screams, not again, so she pushed her face against his chest and under his neck, tears threatening to fall as the sounds slowly died down and the shuffling and snarling turned to munching and eating.

Beth felt sick, people were being eaten, just on the other side of the trunk. Daryl's hand on the crossbow lowered, letting it rest against him as he touched Beth's face gently, "Beth, 's okay, try and git some sleep," he whispered.

Beth simply nodded and stayed against his chest, the sound of his heart beating, a sign that he was living and here, lulling her to sleep soon enough.


End file.
